


療程

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015





	療程

啊 我也不知道在寫什麼了  
醫生x病人 18x

黃仁俊坐在病床上不安的攪動手指，眼前的大白袍子公式性拉上乳膠手套“你不用太緊張，我就檢查一下。”

他微微點頭，耳尖紅紅的在李醫生注視下，勉強把內外褲拉至大腿。

“都脫了吧，比較好檢查。”  
黃仁俊結結巴巴說好，聽從醫生的話，全身只剩一件襯衫掛在上半身，兩條光潔的腿只能尷尬夾起。

李醫生拿下口罩走近，他吞口水的同時喉結上下滾動，往下飄還能有騷氣要命的精緻鎖骨。  
黃仁俊看的莫名一陣燥熱，但腿間的命根依然毫無動靜躺在那，一點精神都沒有。他氣餒的嘆一口氣。

李醫生注意到他的小情緒，撫上黃仁俊的膝蓋，笑笑安撫說“我會幫你的。”

用力把那雙僵硬的腿撐開，李醫生沒有理會黃仁俊下意識反抗的驚呼，他把上黃仁俊小小、軟趴趴的性器，在掌中端詳翻弄。  
“很漂亮呢。”他說。換來黃仁俊臉上滿佈的紅暈。

“以前就這樣了？”  
黃仁俊小聲說對。

“青春期的時候呢？會自慰嗎？”  
點點頭又搖搖頭“偶爾會，但…但沒有感覺……”  
在另一個男人面前大開著腿，又被問些奇奇怪怪的問題，這根本是另類現代處刑。

“有和別人做過嗎？”  
“…沒有。”  
李醫生只說了是嗎。唇角有薄薄的勾起。

黃仁俊瞄到他的笑意，處男自尊被打碎成一地，他滿腔怒氣和委屈被激上來“你笑是什麼意思？”  
“沒有什麼意思。”也不等黃仁俊反應，李醫生推了一把黃仁俊，伴隨著一句哎呦的黃仁俊被倒在床上，李醫生把他細瘦的腿高高抓起來“來，自己抱住。”

“等等！你要幹嘛！”黃仁俊腦袋還緩不過來，不安掙扎坐起。

“我還能幹嘛？不就是治你的陽痿。”李醫生拿起一罐液體倒在手上，搓起手回答的理所當然“你來不就是為了治療？聽話，否則傷到的會是你。”

他不情願還是照做了。  
躺在床上，乖乖圈住舉著的大腿，以羞恥詭異的姿勢面對醫生。

李帝努把黏答答的潤滑液搓熱，沒有預警，食指就伸進對著自己的漂亮小穴裡。  
被入侵的感覺嚇得黃仁俊亂叫，試圖排斥。李醫生的指頭在裡頭攪和搗亂，不斷往裡頭探索，他戳戳嫩肉，摳弄著最深處，火熱的軟嫩馬上緊緊吸上手指不放。  
原本害怕的顫抖聲開始轉變成蜜般呻吟，李帝努愉悅的又往裡頭加入手指。

黃仁俊被手指插得身子徹底軟了，再也沒有更多力氣抱住雙腿，李帝努見了便把他腳放上自己肩膀。

李醫生手指靈活的鑽動給予一波波酥麻，是黃仁俊生來第一次感受到的快感。  
不只是微微站起的性器，就連從沒想過會被侵入的後穴也貪婪的也開始要求更多。他在慾望的流沙中沉淪，理智已經被逐漸流放。

分泌出的透明和潤滑油淫蕩地溢滿穴口，在李帝努眼中是多麼可口誘人，他抽出手指輕輕在穴口劃弧，對黃仁俊無盡的慾望玩鬧。

被抽離的空虛感令人難受，黃仁俊扭動身子試圖止住底下傳來的搔癢，但只是徒勞無功。

李帝努看著小寶貝渴求著他的行為，笑了一笑。拉開拉鍊，碩大的陰莖磨磨蹭蹭，只惡劣的把龜頭前端插進柔軟的穴，那處仍不開心的瘋狂吸吮炙熱，卻還是得不到滿足。

除了李帝努以外，沒有其他能緩解痛苦的藥方了。

黃仁俊眼眶濕潤，生理上的不安正折磨著，他只能著急的把李醫生的手拉到嘴邊，甜甜的親幾下討好他“你快一點進來……”

李帝努沒想做柳下惠。

他挺身用力插進小穴，裡頭甜美的溫暖一感受到陰莖的塞入便急急把他包裹起來，李帝努舒服的開始大大操幹起來，熱撞擊在緊緻的內壁，每一下都是彼此的快樂。

黃仁俊終於被愉悅浸滿全身，性器挺立起來，泛著漂亮的奶粉色。控制不住的抽抽噎噎，他兩手無處安放，小嘴胡亂吐出吟叫“嗚…醫生—”

他們十指交纏，撫平他的混亂。

“不要叫我醫生了，叫我帝努。”李帝努溫柔的和他唇與唇交疊在一起，腰依舊猛烈的抽插。

接吻之間漏出細微的叫喚“帝努…帝努…好棒…”

“好喜歡…”


End file.
